Mini Stark!
by damn-all-potatoes
Summary: Trouble shows up when the team has to go save Stark's little sister...behind his back! Does this mini-Stark has what it takes to keep up with the Avengers? Or does Loki's side of things have some appeal to her?
1. Chapter 1

"Sir, where is Stark going?" Captain America asked, watching out the window as a streak of red flew off.

Fury scratched his chin before turning around. "I may have sent him on a several day mission to obtain something that doesn't exists." Rogers looked confused for a minute, then shrugged.

He was good with it if it meant messing with Stark.

"Team, meet me in the debriefing room," Fury said into his head set. Rogers followed him up the stairs with a roll of his eyes.

…

"Here's the thing," Fury said, standing in front of the team. "We have a rescue mission."

Clicking a button on the remote in his hands, one of the holoscreens changed to show the image of a girl. She was a teenager, maybe 16 or 17, with straight brown hair and matching eyes.

"_This _is Beatrice. She's a bio-electric student at Harvard College who went missing yesterday afternoon," another click of his button and the screen turned to a picture of two lean men. "These two work for a not-so-legal weapons manufacturer that SHIELD has been working to take down. They're the ones responsible for Beatrice's kidnapping.

_Your _job is to get her back before they can get her to make any weapons for them. If you don't get there in time, we could be in _BIG_ trouble."

Black Widow stood up. "Sir, what about Stark?" she asked confidently. Fury's face fell.

"You are NOT to contact Stark on ANY part of this assignment. That would cause big problems." The Doc rose an eyebrow. "Sir?" he asked.

"Your job is to rescue Beatrice; Beatrice Stark.

The little sister of Iron Man."

**review! review! review!**


	2. Chapter 2

2

The team was silent on the plane.

Their mission was personal now, and that meant they would not – _could _not – fail.

"Beatrice Stark, 19, genius in bio-eletrics, and half-sister to Tony Stark," Black Widow read off from her electric file. Steve looked back at the others.

"If any one going to tell me why Stark's got a sister 20 years younger than him?" For a 70/23 year old, he was sort of oblivious.

Doctor Banner smirked. "His dad was a player," he stated, not looking up from his booklet on some way-over-their-heads scientific research. Relization showed on Steve's face. Clint and Natasha - aka Hawkeye and Black Widow – pressed their hands over their mouths to stop from laughing at the Captain's reaction.

"Landing in T minus 2 minutes," their pilot announced.

The team put their extra stuff away, and pulled out their weapons. Banner had tried insisting that he stay on the plane because neither Stark nor Thor was there, but the others declined. They might need a doctor.

The plane dropped them on the roof of a warehouse. It was already dark out, and everything was quiet. _Too_ quiet.

The team split up into three groups and disappeared into the warehouse.

. . . . .

The other guys had heard them. Hell, it wasn't that hard when they landed a plane on the roof.

They locked Beatrice up in her observation-like room and ran off to find the intruders. _Big mistake._

Without any hesitation, Bee walked over to the panel by the door, which was suppose to be a "fool-proof plan" for keeping her in. It took her about three seconds to crack the password.

Instead of just leaving, though, she was going to have some fun. The computers on the desk outside the door controlled _everything_ in the warehouse. Why _wouldn't_ she check them out?

First, it was the cameras. She found the Avengers on the top floor, and the warehouse guys a floor below them.

Next, it was the lock-down doors. The thing about electronically controlled doors, was that they were controlled by electronics. And so, in turn, could be contoled by her. With a few good sweeps on the keyboard she had her captures shut into the end of a hall way, and emergency lights on the floor leading the Avengers straight to her.

The thing about being a Starks is you didn't _need_ to be saved. You _choose _ to be saved.

The heros opened the door with their weapons drawn. The girl they were supposed to be saving was spinning very happily in a desk chair, waiting for them.

Doctor Banner was the first to step forward. "I'll take it you were the one with the lights," he said calmly. The girl grinned proudly back at him. "You must be Doctor Bruce Banner. My big brother says you're his favorite."

Black Widow and the Captain snickered, while Hawkeye gave the girl a death glare.

"Are you ready to go?" Banner asked, as if the team was picking her up rather than saving her from being kidnapped.

Beatrice laughed. "Sure. Ready to go."

She stood up but before she could take a step, a strange look crossed her face. The Captain barely had enough time to springe forward before she collapsed.

**TADA! So, how'd i do? Review?!**


	3. Chapter 3

3

"She'll be fine, won't she?"

"If she's not, we're all dead."

"Ya, Stark will be back tomorrow! If she's not fine…"

The voices made here head roar in pain.

"If you'd all shut up, then I'd be just fine," Bee said grumpily, sitting up. Looking around, she was sitting on a bed in what looked like some sort of lab. Looking out the window, all she saw was clouds.

The people around her were now slient.

Bee rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "Dr. Banner, what's up?" she asked as the doc walked into the room.

"According to the lab tests, it was a light sedative they gave you. Took a while to kick in, but it should all be out of your system by now. Bet you got a killer headache," Banner smiled knowingly, and Bee nodded her head.

"Got any Tylenol?" she asked. He threw her a container of pain killers and looked at the others in the room. "You guys should probably let her get some rest. I heard Stark's on his way back. You might want to think of a reason for his sister being on board."

The team hurried out of the room, already arguing about what was the best thing to tell Stark.

Bee took two of the pills and took another look around. "When will my brother be here?" she asked him calmly. Banner gave a sigh. "Probably by the end of the day. He has no idea about what happened to you, though I'm sure he's pissed at Fury for sending him on a bogus mission."

Bee grinned rather evily at the doctor. "Well, I don't mean to be a bother, but I would rather see what happens if he gets back before the team comes up with an excuse for him."

The girl lifted her wrist up to her mouth and spoke into her watch. "NOOAI, connect me to Brother." She pronounced the name like No-A, and the watch shown blue. "Connecting to JARVIS," the computer voice echoed back, and the watch started to ring.

"Bee, this isn't a good time," Tony answered, sounding just as pissed as Banner had said he would be. "I'm on my way back to the base to kick Fury's butt."

His sister laughed. "That's the thing, Big Brother…I'm _at_ the base." The line was silent for a moment and then…

"WHAT?!"

. . . . .

Iron man landed on the second loading dock of the Shield air ship, and JARVIS's docking system stripped away the armor to reveal Tony Stark.

"Big Brother!" Bee squeeled and launched herself at him.

Tony caught her and swung her around in a hug, before setting her down on the ground again. Bee hugged his middle and refused to let go. Over his sister's shoulder, he glared at his team.

"Someone want to tell me what my sister is doing on our air ship," Stark growled, and the team became suddenly nervous.

Before anyone could think of an answer, the door behind them slide open to reveal Nick Fury, leader of the Avengers. "That would be because we rescued her," he answered plainly. Tony's glare turned to a look of annoyment.

"And no one thought to _call_ me? I mean, how hard is it to pick up a phone and say: 'oh, by the way, your sisters been kidnapped and we need to go save her'?" Bee face palmed behind him at how his priorities involved being insulted over not knowing went before her safety.

But then again, she was talking about Tony Stark. He wasn't your usual billionair older brother.

Suddenly, there was an explosion that rocked that ship. Surprised, Beatrice had no time to steady herself before the next explosion knocked her off her feet and over the side of the air ship.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Oh dear," Stark said, sounding rather unconcerned as he looked over the railing at his sister disappearing into the clouds.

"Stark!" one of his team mates yelled at him in horror. He _was_ the only one of them that could fly, after all, and he seemed to not be able to care any less.

Steve gaped at the heartless billionaire before grabbing a parachute from the utility rack behind them and leaping over the side of the ship after Bee. "Well, that was unnessessary," Tony sighed, turning back to his team.

"Aren't you worried?" Black Widow asked him, only to get a shrug in reply. "No. My sister has _ways_. She could have easily gotten herself out of this one without the help of Mr. Hero-Man."

The team raised their eyebrows at each other, but the sounds of fighting from inside the ship made them forget Bee and run off.

. . . . . .

"NOOAI, wings!" Bee called, flipping over so she was belly-side down.

Silence

"I don't appreciate being yelled at," the woman computer voice answered, sounding grumpy. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. I'll wait, its not like I'm doing anything important besides FALLING TO MY DEATH!"

The watch sighed. "Alright, alright,"

The watch glowed blue; the light traveling up her arm, across her shoulders and down her other arm and back. The light solidified into metal, looking like the straps of a backpack, and from the middle a pair of blue wings unfolded.

"Thank you, NOOAI," Bee said rather sarcastically.

From above, the figure of Steve Rogers came into view along with his paracute. "Hey," Bee said, matching his decending speed. "Nice suit," Steve said back to her, checking out her artificial wings.

"Thanks," Bee laughed. "Need a ride?" Steve nodded and grabbed the hand she held out for him. Sheading the paracute, he was lifted back up to the air ship.

Only to see chaos

The engines were smoking, but holding up. The deck literally had tons of holes in it, and the door inside had been blown off its hinges.

The hulk was on the main deck, fighting what looked like one of those giant metal suits from Avatar.

Dropping the captain by the door, Bee grinned.

"Suit up," they said at the same time, causing them both to grin.

The captain ducked inside, and Bee tapped on her watch. The metal straps of her wings expanded into a full body suit.

The suit looked almost like Black Widows, but was made of fabric-like metal and was white. The suit extended up to make a ninja mask across her mouth and hose. All together it made her look like an angel; a _badass_ angel.

"Sis!" a voice from behind her called.

Turning, it was her brother in His full Iron Man suit, throwing her her daggers.

Catching them, her suit coursed electricity throw them, making them a live wire with a pointy tip. With a flying leap, she landed on the Hulk's shoulder before summersaulting off and hitting the iron giant.

. . . . . .

Inside wasn't much better.

In fact, it was worse.

Most of the computers had been destroyed, Banner's lab had been ravished, and the only thing standing seemed to be the crew that was defending the pilot and main controls.

That's when the second Iron giant showed up.

With rockets.

And that's when they dicided today wasn't really _anyone's _day.


End file.
